Drunken Love
by NazgulQueen
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of non-con sexual assault. Reader x Craig: Recovery Road fanfic. Reader decides to go to a house party with friends, despite her husband's (Craig's) wishes. Chaos and emotional turmoil ensue. OR Craig is possessive and reader is angsty and just wants to let loose, and they're both bad at emotions. Enjoy the abusive fluff trash
1. Chapter 1

Let's see, we've been married for almost a year now. It feels like just yesterday we were saying our vows and shoving wedding cake into each other's faces. Feels like only a few hours ago we were boarding our honeymoon flight to Greece to embark on a grand, once-in-a-lifetime journey. One that we would fondly look back on throughout the rest of our lives. One that would-

"Dear?"

His soft voice pulls me back to the present.

"Yes?"

I ask, knowing I spaced out in the middle of his little rant about the pet store not having the right type of aquarium filter.

"Nothing, just rambling. Anywho, I've been meaning to tell you how stunning you look

today!"

He says cheerily with that cute half smirk that shows off his dimples and makes my knees weak.

"Thank you, my sweet."

I peck him on the cheek as I position myself comfortably on his lap, cup of chai tea in hand.

He cranes his neck down to awkwardly kiss the top of my ear and breathily murmurs,

"you get lovelier with every passing day. I do believe that by the time you reach age 30,

you will be Aphrodite herself."

I only giggle in his response to his sweet (but absurd) remark. He really does think too highly of me, or at least certainly higher than I deserve. But, he is mine. And I am his. And I could never ask for more, or for a better husband. So, I am content.

"So what are your plans today?" He asks with a smile.

"Oh, you know. The usual. I'll be working in Triage until about 7:00, then I'm actually

going to a houses party with some of coworkers. So that'll be fun!" I say brightly.

He wrinkles his nose a bit and a small "v" forms between his eyebrows as his lips hint at a frowny sort of pout.

"Well I'm happy you're getting out of the house! You deserve to have fun. But…I just can't help but wonder what sort of party this will be, and who will be in attendance."

Ah, there it is. The reason he was frowny-pouting.

"I mean…will there be alcohol? Drugs? I just want to know what sort of environment you

are inserting yourself into tonight…" He questions hesitantly before suddenly spurting

"I just don't want you to drink much. I've seen what it is does to the people I provide counseling for. I don't want you to fall down that rabbit hole. You have to promise me you won't touch too much alcohol tonight."

His front teeth worry at his bottom lip. I know he is thinking about all of the addicts he has helped achieve sobriety. He worries too much, but I understand why.

"Dear," I snap him out of his thoughts. "Trust me. I'll be fine. Really, I won't drink much."

At that the corners of his mouth turn upward into a brief smile.

He wraps his fair skinned arms around me and pulls my head onto his chest, where he then places a kiss on the very top of my head. A kiss so tender that it suddenly makes me feel all of the love in the universe at once, like a rush of energy and affection.

"Alright, thank you. You're such a good girl for me."

I beam up at him when I hear him use the pet name. He returns my grin with a toothy smile, then lightly taps my thigh so I know to remove myself from his lap.

He takes the tea cup from my hand and places it in the kitchen sink as I lazily walk towards the bedroom. After a few minutes he joins me in our bedroom, and we begin going about our typical morning routine. Brushing our teeth next to each other, frantically looking for clean and unwrinkled clothes, searching for misplaced shoes and other essentials.

"So which coworkers will be joining you tonight? Anyone exciting?" He plainly asks.

"Just Rebecca and Maddie. The party is at Maddie's friend's place. But I think- "

"Rebecca will be there?" He asks as his lips press into a firm line. "She is a severe alcoholic.

She should've had her nursing license revoked years ago for how frequently she is drunk

while on the clock. I don't know if I'm comfortable with you being under her influence."

I roll my eyes at his overconcern. He knows how close of friends Rebecca and I are. Going to the party without her is out of question.

"It's fine, it's not a big deal. I already told you I don't intend to drink much anyways."

The "v" forms between his eyebrows again.

"Well it will be a big deal if you get too wasted and can't drive home or even end up doing

something you'll regret in the morning!" He says emphatically.

I cross my arms.

"It's fine, seriously. I can handle myself, I know my limits."

"I know but… I'm just worried. I'm against this."

"Can you just show some faith in me?" I snap at him.

"I do have faith in you! I'm just worried. But, I want you to go out tonight and have a fun

time. I promise I'll start trusting your decisions more."

"Thank you." I shoot a half smile at him then grab my car keys and make my way towards

the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh these jeans are so tight they make my legs look like squished little sausages. I should have just worn my sweatpants. The pastel pink crop top is flattering on my figure, though, so I guess I'll live.

"Girl, stop checking yourself out in the mirror. You look hella fine, as per usual." My coworker, Maddie, says with a playful wink.

The music is thumping, beer is flowing, and the party is raging. I feel like I'm back in college.

"HEYYYY" I hear a voice screech over the loud music.

I turn around to see the owner of the voice, Rebecca, casually walking towards me.

"I've missed you, ya know." She says to me with a grin.

"Me too! Let's sit down and catch up. We haven't had a shift together in a while so I need to hear all the new gossip!" I say enthusiastically.

Rebecca, Maddie, and I plop down on the worn-out leather couch as we frantically begin telling one another about our latest antics. On the table in front of us is a bottle of Fireball whiskey and a handful of beach-themed shot glosses, hopefully unused.

Rebecca pours a shot for each of us while yelling "Drink up, bitches! We gotta loosen up!"

We each down the shot greedily, but not without a slight grimace.

My husband's words about not drinking too much flash through my mind. But, it's just one shot. What's the harm? I deserve to be able to get tipsy and relax with my girlfriends without feeling guilt ridden.

"So how's 'Mr. Wonderful'?" Maddie asks while nudging my arm. 

"Oh, you know, wonderful." I reply somewhat flatly.

Rebecca laughs at that and pours another round of shots.

"Well tonight you don't belong to Mr. Wonderful, you belong to this party. So bottoms up!" she says with a wild laugh.

I inwardly promise myself that this will be my lost shot, however, because I intend to keep the promise I made to my husband.


	3. Chapter 3

God I feel so drunk and happy. I'm borderline blackout wasted, but I can't bring myself to care. The alcohol snuck up on me and is holding my common-sense hostage.

Maddie is flailing her arms about as she attempts to grind on an attractive stranger. I snicker uncontrollably at the display. Poor girl was never good at dancing.

Rebecca is next to me, laughing at the sight as well. She throws her head back in laughter then turns to me and drunkenly shouts "HEY, this is fun, but let's go somewhere even MORE fun. I know a crazy little kick back going on at a place about a mile from here. Can you drive us?"

"Sure! Why not…" I say happily though I feel somewhat apprehensive.

After telling Maddie we are leaving, we hop in my silver Honda Civic and peel out. I look at the clock on the dashboard and realize it's already 1:00 am. No wonder I feel so exhausted.

We drive in silence, except for the occasional "I think you take a right up here? Or maybe a left? Let me look at Apple Maps again" from Rebecca.

5 minutes and two wrong turns later, we arrive at our destination- a small, beaten down wooden house. To a passerby it probably just looked like a worn-down gardening shed.

We park the car on the muddy lawn, next to a few other cars that I can only assume must belong to the other party goers. On the short walk from the car to the front door, we pass two couples fervently making out, lipstick smeared over one another's faces.

We let ourselves inside, walking into a small room with white walls and sparse furniture. There are six young women and, if I counted correctly, nine young men. In front of them all is a square coffee table littered with empty liquor bottles, beer bottles, and a few rolled up dollar bills for snorting the white cocaine that sat there in a plastic bag.

The only other time I had seen coke was in high school when Maddie was addicted to it. She had even licked some off of the bathroom floor one time at a party.

I also take note of the meth pipe laying on the couch. I immediately know these are not my top of people, and I regret coming here. But I'm in too deep now. I'll just have to fake my way through the night until I can leave.

To ease my nerves, I take a shot of Smirnoff with Rebecca. Much to my chagrin, two of the guys approached us and started a conversation. Rebecca apparently knows neither of them, which only serves to heighten my anxiety. Not to mention that the largest of the two (Kyle? Kevin?) keeps eyeing my cleavage and midriff as if they are a buffet he is waiting to dig into.

I take another shot to distract myself from the unwanted attention, but this is a huge mistake. I'm wasted now. Not blackout, but close enough that I'm having a difficult time just standing up and forming coherent sentences. I definitely won't be able to drive home.

I check my phone and not only see that it is already 2:15 am, but that I have also two texts and a missed call from my husband. Oh no!

I step outside to escape the loud music and to return my husband's missed call, though he is most likely asleep.

I can't help but think about the situation I'm in. I mean, shit, why am I even here? I should have just stayed with Maddie at the first party. I don't like this. And I feel like I'm going to vomit.

I dismiss the thought as I realize I'm getting distracted by my wasted thoughts and just try to focus on the task at hand.

I press the "call" button next to my husband's contact name and he answers after just one ring.

"Baby! Are you alright? You haven't been answering all night" he says, panic tinging his handsome voice.

"Hey yeah, I'm a-okay. I mean actually I'm not. I mean I am, but I'm not. I mean- "suddenly all the alcohol I've consumed over the course of the night comes gushing out of my mouth and onto the ground. I cough as the awful stench and taste hit me all at once.

"Did you just throw up? Babe are you drunk?"

I silently nod and then realize he can't see me nodding, so I say into the phone "yeah…" as I sheepishly wipe the remnants of vomit from my mouth.

I hear him sigh deeply.

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

I drunkenly jog over to the mailbox to see the address number, stumbling a bit along the way.

"Uh…887 Woodland Lane?" I manage to slur out.

"Thank god that's close to our apartment. Listen, just stay there, okay? I'll be there in a second with Wes to pick you girls up. He'll drive your car home and I'll drive you home in mine. Does Rebecca need- "

I don't here the end of his sentence because a large hand just reached out from behind me and swatted my phone onto the ground.

I turn around to see the big guy that was mentally undressing me earlier, along with his friend. He runs his hand through his hair as he says "Girls these days are always on their phones. You should talk to me instead, baby."

Baby? I visibly cringe, I feel so disgusted.

I feel even more disgusted when he snakes his arm around my waist so tightly that I'm sure one of his fingers will leave bruise on the skin there.

"Fuck off." I say plainly as I manage to rip myself from his anaconda-like grip.

Suddenly one of his large hands are enveloping my wrists as his friend rips my thin crop top off of my body, leaving me in just a bra.

"Hey, slut, that's no way to talk to a guy that's just trying to have some fun with ya. You should take this as a compliment" he says through disgustingly yellow teeth.

"Yeah, baby girl, we just wanna show you a good time" his friend says as he produces a condom from his jeans pocket.

The bigger one suddenly uses his free hand to slap the condom from his friend's fingers.

"Seriously, dude? Condoms are for pussies. They don't feel as good as just hittin' it raw" he spits out with a laugh.

God I might puke again. I've never felt this scared and helpless before. And the worst part is that I'm too drunk to even fight back. All I want to do is lay on the ground. And where the hell is Rebecca? Why isn't she here helping me?

I am abruptly torn from my thoughts as the bigger one releases my wrists to push me to the ground, placing a muscular leg on each side of my body and effectively trapping me there.

He begins to unbutton my jeans as I lay there, too drunk to move.

I hear shouting, then he suddenly no longer looming over me. I sit up, but fall back to the ground as the quick movement gives me a head rush. Then my husband is crouching over me, pulling me into his arms to carry me bridal style. He carries me to his car, and I glance over to see Wes shouting some things and the bigger guy and even punching him.

The last thing I remember before passing out was my husband placing me in the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in one of my husband's comfy button ups and roll over to look at the clock.

11:00 am? That means I've only got two hours to feel better before my shift starts.

My head is pounding, to say the least. I roll onto my other side again, only to see a tray holding a cup of fruit, bacon, and a cup of coffee. And behind the tray, on the edge of the bed, sits my husband watching me with a protective gaze.

I know this is an inappropriate time to think this, but GOD he is so sexy looking.

I sit up and look down at my lap for a beat, then look to the tray and decide to retrieve the hot coffee cup.

"Morning…" I say to ease the tense atmosphere.

He scoffs slightly. "Morning."

I suddenly feel the need to throw up, and my hands fly to cover my mouth as I make my way to the edge of the bed. I lean over and vomit violently into the pink trash can.

I smirk inwardly as I recall that this trash can was the very first thing we bought together for our apartment upon returning from our honeymoon.

I shakily sit up and a tissue is thrust in front of my face.

"Here. Wipe your mouth. You reek of stomach bile and alcohol" he says without even looking at me.

"Thanks…" I say barely above a whisper.

After discarding the soiled tissue I slowly stand up and move away from the bed.

"I've got to be at the emergency room for my shift in less than two hours. I'm sorry for troubling you last night, truly. We can talk about it when I get home if you want. I'm going to change then leave." I say as I head for the door.

"Sit. Down. Now." he says with venom.

"Listen, I have to get ready for work. I promise we'll talk about things later. I feel dreadful about the whole affair, and I know you're pissed. But I'm going to work."

"Come sit. Right. Now" he says, his voice sterner than I have ever heard.

I turn from him once more to leave, but he is across the room and clamping down on my wrist in mere seconds, pulling me to sit across from him on the small loveseat at the foot of our bed.

Just as I am about to protest, my stomach lets out a monstrous grumble and I feel the need to vomit again, though I don't think I will this time.

"For fuck's sake, eat something! I know you probably drank on an empty stomach last night. I didn't put this damn food here for it to go to waste."

I tentatively start nibbling at the fruit on the tray just to appease him.

But I stop for a second to look down at my knees.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really do feel awful" I say quietly.

"Well I'm sure you do, considering how much alcohol you consumed" he says bitterly.

I look away as tears form in my eyes. I can't hold them back. Not when I'm this upset.

He sighs.

"Come here," he says softly as he pulls me onto his lap. "I'm not going to lecture you. Just please try to keep your promises to me in the future and take better care of yourself. You were reckless and you disobeyed me and it scared me. You got too drunk. Please don't do it again…I need you alive and with me" he says as he embraces me.

"I love you" I murmur into his neck.

"I love you too" he replies with a hum.


End file.
